Benutzer Diskussion:Vampirzahn
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Vampirzahn. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 12:28, 29. Feb. 2012 Hallo Hi Vampirzahn willkommen, ich kann dir gerne eine Unterschrift erstellen. Dazu brauche ich: *Farben (möglichst in Hexcodes): *Schriftart: *Persönliches Unterschrift/Signum/Motto: z.b. wie bei mir So long and thanks for all the fish! *Farbe und/oderSchriftart des Spruch: LG und Viel Spaß hier 13:43, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hey Vampirzahn , herzlich wilkommen hier im Wiki :D 16:25, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hi Vampirzahn, habe dir gestern deine Siggi erstellt: Benutzer:Vampirzahn/Sig. Hoffe sie gefällt dir. Um sie zu verwenden zu können musst du folgendes bei deinen Einstellungen (die findest du wenn du rechts oben im Menü klickst), unter Angepasste Signatur eintragen: |[[User:Vampirzahn|Vampirzahn]]}}. LG 11:41, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hey Vampirzahn , ich habe gesehen ,dass das mit deiner Unterschrift noch nicht geklappt hat ,hast du das Kästchen darunter angekreuzt ?Sonst klappt das nämlich nicht :( Falls du es gemacht hast SORRY aber ich glaube da könnte der Fehler liegen xD(falls es einen Fehler gab) Smaragdauge Ava Hi Vampir, mach das so wie es Smaragd geschrieben hat, dass hab ich vergessen zu sagen. Danke für das Kompliment, dass Avatar hat mir Shani (Sonnenstern22) gemacht ^^. Im Gegenzug hab ich ihr anderswo geholfen. - 15:57, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Krasse Unterschrift ! 18:37, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Pixelmator Sry ,aber ich benutze Pixelmator ,das läuft nur auf macbooks ,ansonsten empfehle ich gimp ,du musst einfach nach gimp download suchen Lg 07:44, 27. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Gimp Dann empfehle ich dir entweder zu gucken ob Gimp überhaupt auf deinem Computer läuft ... wenn nicht nimm Pixelr oder auch zur not paint (is aber net so gut) Lg 08:07, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Es sollte dann unter Programme sein 14:50, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Dann kannst du es verwenden xD 15:00, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Tja ... keine Arnung .... sry :( 15:27, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) hallo ich habe dich bei der charakter art gesehen und wollte fragen wie du auf deinen namen gekommen bist. ich finde den nämlich echt schön. LG Wolfsfell 08:03, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) ?????? hallo wieso hast du mir nicht geantwortet? warst du etwa 4 tage lang nicht da? O.o wäre schön, wenn du mir antwortest... Wolfsfell 11:56, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi Hallo Du bist doch sicher Warrior Cats-Fan, oder? Dann komm zu meinem Wiki Dort kann man sich selber und seine Familie als Katzen erstellen. Es gibt fünf Clans: Den HurrikanClan, den MitternachtClan, den SandClan, den EfeuClan und den TauClan. Man kann dort auch Geschichten erstellen. Für weitere Fragen schreib mich einfach an. LG 13:07, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) ?? was soll das??? Wolfsfell 13:30, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) :) Hi, ich muss mich entschuldigen, dass ich so wütend war. war nicht gut drauf, auch wegen schule ;) wie sieht vampirzahn denn aus, wenn du mit deinen freunden Waca gespielt hast, hast du sie dir bestimmt vorgestellt, oder? übrigens, schöne siggi! *.* ich stell mir wolfsfell auch vor :) GLG Wolfsfell 10:58, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Wolfsfell Hi vampir (ich darf dich doch so nennen oder? xD) <33333333 blutrote augen? ich stell mir meine katzen immer natürlich vor, wies in echt geht. schwarzes fell, rote pfoten? o.O okaaay xDDDDDD wolfsfell ist ein grauer kater, er hat mittellanges fell und große grüne augen. ich hätt auch gern ne siggi GLG Wolfsfell 11:17, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Freunde? kann ich dich als freund einfügen? ♥♥♥♥ GLG Wolfsfell 11:23, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Siggi hi <3333333333 ich soll erst 200 nützliche beiträge machen :( für die siggi GLG Wolfsfell 11:27, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) überschrift? xDD Hi, gibts du nie eine überschrift an? xDD türlich. <3333 GLG Wolfsfell 11:28, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) naja, 200 sinvolle beträge brauch ich um einen siggi wunsch zu bekommen :( GLG Wolfsfell 11:35, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) mir wurdes so gesagt was glaubst würe deine freundin denken, wenn sie es erfährt (was aber nicht passiert, ich sags nicht ;) ) GLG Wolfsfell 11:48, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) smara hat gesagt, das war früher so jetzt wurdes geändert natürlich nicht! ich bin eh nicht oft im quakenet chat, naja nicht sooft. aber ich hab sie mal gesehen, sie kannte dich nicht o.O aber wenn ihr beste freundinnen seit? o.O GLG Wolfsfell 11:55, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) naja, wenn sie so ist. :) hattet ihr schule? GLG Wolfsfell 12:16, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :) Hi <33333333333 wir hatten nähmlich frei xDD GLG Wolfsfell 08:48, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Avatar Hey die Augen deiner Avatar Katze sehen echt geil aus! Gibt es überhaupt Katzen die solche Augen haben??? ^^ LG 15:01, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Da hast du auch wieder recht :D ^^ LG 15:06, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Freunde Gerne :D ich füge dich auch zu meinen freunden hinzu, ok? GLG 17:27, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Überaschung Hey ich habe ein Bild für dich GLG <333333 deine 17:34, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Heeey ich wollte mal fragen ob du gerne geschichten schreibst?? GLG deine 16:58, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC)